


Book

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Myan // Book // 9 Sentences





	

“What are you reading?” Michael jumps and looks up at Ryan as he leans down to peer at the book his boyfriend is holding. “Shakespeare?”

“I – yeah,” is Michael’s eloquent reply. He quickly turns back to the copy of _Hamlet_ and Ryan watches him, amused. His brow is furrowed and he’s chewing on his lower lip as his eyes flit repeatedly over the same sentence at the top of the page. After a moment, Ryan sighs and bends down again to press a kiss to Michael’s temple.

“You don’t have to read Shakespeare to impress me, Michael,” he says as he moves over into the kitchen to make them both some coffee. “I already love you for who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
